Eternal friendship
by CaptainPlum
Summary: There was a special friendship between Lauren and Lucario. It wasn't a typical trainer and pokemon relationship that they had and that was because of how they met. Both of them had their issues at the time. Trust being a major problem. Read to find out how they went from disliking each other to being the best of friends. ONE-SHOT


**Eternal friendship**

 **A/N: First time doing a pokemon fic so I hope it's okay. I've had this for a while and thought I'd put it up. This is a one-shot so I hope you all enjoy. R &R!**

I couldn't believe it. After everything we've been through and he was still just as stubborn as the day I had met him. I still can't fathom what really went on inside his head that day but I remember it as if it were yesterday. We had went from being enemies to being the best of friends in no time. It was the best day of my life and this…well this is the worst.

The beeping from the monitors at the side I was a bit ambivalent about. The noises were so annoying, they were now echoing in my head but then again they gave reassurance that he was still with me. Though the whole situation could be so much better than what it currently is.

My eyes began welling up seeing Lucario lying on the medical bed. His fur ruffled and partly singed while the rest of his body was battered and bruised. You wouldn't think that he had been walking about perfectly fine not that long ago. That was before I was attacked by Eric and his Electrode. The rivalry we had going started in our hometown as young children; I never imagined that it would get this out of hand. To the point where he would attack me with his pokemon without warning and with no way to defend myself. It was very clear that Eric wanted me right where Lucario was.

How had Eric and I drifted apart so far? I remember the day when we were young that I told him that I would always be his loyal friend but now that seemed like a dream. And the nightmare was the day he left town because he wanted to become the most skilled pokemon trainer in the world. The both of us always used to play trainer and joke about how many pokemon we would have – we planned to train them together but the year before he left we argued.

He always said our plans were flawed because he was older and therefore already better than me.

I think myself lucky that I met Lucario when I did. The hole that Eric left in my soul now filled with another that was way more loyal and trustworthy.

"Lauren!" I was pulled from my thoughts when Ash, Brock and May rushed into the room with worried faces all glancing at me.

My immediate reaction was to run to them. I engulfed Ash in a hug as I could feel tears pricking at my eyes. "It's ok, Lauren. We're here now and we'll stay as long as you need" Ash's voice was so calm and soothing. It made me yearn for when Lucario and I used to travel with Ash and the others. We had all grown close during out time together and now I really missed that. Perhaps if we never left them then Eric wouldn't have attacked.

"Ash is right; whatever you need. We'll be here" May placed her hand on my shoulder.

I retracted from the comforting hug to be met with a tissue in my face from Brock. He was smiling softly at me. I took it a little questioningly and then that was when I realised that I had been crying. "Thank you" my voice was a little croaky from not having said a lot recently. My trembling throat from where I was crying didn't help either.

Dabbing the tissue to soak up my tears, the others moved over to the side of the bed where Lucario was lying. May placed a friendly hand on his paw as Ash and Brock surrounded me in their comforting presence. "What happened to him?" I could see that May didn't really want to push me for the answer but I knew they couldn't help unless they knew.

Taking in a deep breath I gathered my strength for the one word I was going to speak "Eric"

All three of them gasped aloud in unison from the sound of the guy's name. They knew perfectly well who Eric was and what he had done in the past to me. Each of them even had their own unpleasant experience of him.

"He's back?" Ash asked a valid question.

The last time I had properly seen Eric we had battled at a pokemon competition and he had sentenced himself to intense training, with his pokemon, all because I had beaten him. For some reason he had taken it really badly. I remember him telling me that he wouldn't be back for some time when he did return I would pay. It was an intense moment that didn't really scare me, it was more confusion as to why he had taken it so seriously. "That didn't take long. Why didn't he challenge you?" Brock asked.

"He said he'd make me pay not challenge me. He wanted me on that bed…not Lucario. I get the feeling that he wanted to steal Lucario once I had been taken care of" Brock then began to rub his hand up and down my arm.

"We'll make sure he doesn't come near you or Lucario"

I smiled and moved over to sit at Lucarios side again. My hands resting on one of his paws as he rested. "We had just finished eating and Lucario had gone to get some more fire wood. I was cleaning up when I heard rustling and I Just assumed it was Lucario coming back…It wasn't. I just remember this pain in my back as I was tackled. I saw Eric and before I could talk to him he had his Electrode attack me with spark" again I felt the prickle of water building up in by eyes. The recent memories had been burned into my brain and haunted my very soul. "I remember seeing sparks of lightning and hearing screams of pain. Lucario was blocking the Electrodes attack, protecting me"

I looked to May and she could quite easily see that I was emotionally hurt by what had happened. "It's okay now, Lauren. You're both safe and in the best place possible"

"We need to make Eric pay for this" Brock brought a fist up to emphasise his point. He wanted to be tough and prove that no one messed with his friends.

Ash chuckled at Brocks courage. "I think it would be best to leave that to the authorities, while we care for Lauren and Lucario. Eric's always been a bully but this time he's gone too far and we're better off staying on the right side of the law"

Reluctantly Brock agreed with Ash. My heart hadn't stopped racing since I saw Lucario get electrocuted time and time again right in front of me. My chest ached but I didn't care too much; I'm sure my back probably needed seeing to as well but none of that mattered right now. I had to keep my focus on Lucario. I still didn't understand why he didn't move. I remember seeing him in pain on the ground, I had been screaming at him to save himself. Run for help or something but he refused. He endured attack after attack that was meant for me not him. Like I said…he was a very stubborn pokemon. But he was still my best friend.

I don't quite remember getting help and bringing Lucario to the health centre. The horrors of what happened was more prominent in my mind. I haven't left his side for a single second.

It was then that I was wondering where Max was. He travelled with Ash, Brock and May and I had assumed that he was talking to a doctor or something. "Hey guys, where's Max at?"

Brock was the one that answered me swiftly "he's in the waiting room with the pokemon. Doctors didn't want us all to flood in to the room while Lucario was recovering" I nodded in understanding. I wanted to go see him and Pikachu with the other pokemon but my heart ached at the thought of leaving Lucario. I needed to be with him when he woke up. "I'll go check in on him" Brock left the room as it was filled with a lingering silence.

Ash soon moved to my side and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder "What have the doctors said about Lucario?" he asked.

I quickly cleared my throat and composed myself before replying "They've given him some strong pain relief and had to realign the bones in his right leg. They were dislocated badly. Other than that he's got a lot of bruising which will heal over time and the singed fur will fall off eventually. He'll have aches and pains for a while so he'll have to rest a lot which won't be easy on my part." I laughed and Ash and May joined in knowing fully well that I would have my work cut out for me. Lucario wasn't one to just sit about all day; he would insist on helping or furthering our training when we had nothing else to do. So keeping him on rest was going to be an interesting challenge. I had a hard enough time as it is trying to see to his minor injuries that he got here and there.

I saw May nod from the corner of my eye in understanding as I watched Lucarios chest rising and fall with every breath he took. Gently placing one of my hands on his chest I felt the warm pulse of his heart. A feature I felt lucky to still be able to feel. In informing May and Ash of what the doctor had told me, I had left out the part that Lucario really was in bad shape when he was brought in. Any longer without medical help and he wouldn't be alive. I didn't want to dwell on the things that almost happened though.

The longer no one spoke the more I got lost in my own thoughts again. I began tracing circles on his paw with one hand and then with the other I was softly ruffling his fur. Some of the burned bits falling off quickly. I could feel the warmth radiating off of his body – it gave me hope. It meant he was getting stronger already, his aura building. In light of everything that happened with Eric I didn't care what transpired with him nor what would become of him. I just wanted my best friend back, happy and healthy.

"You know Lucario are very rare pokemon. It's not surprising that Eric is jealous of you but what he did was uncalled for" It was a new voice that spoke and caught my ears but I recognised it immediately.

Perking up I glanced towards the door to see Max standing there with a sympathetic look on his face. "Thanks, Max. It means a lot that you're here too" he came over to me and gave me a quick hug before he turned his attention to Lucario. I watched him push the glasses further up his nose as he studied my injured pokemon. "Lucario is a very loyal pokemon too as proven by him taking those attacks for you. I'm actually curious about Lucario; there's not as much studied information about them as there is other pokemon. Do you talk with him much, Lauren?"

The question did bring a smirk to my lips as my voice had a playful tone hinted in it "are you kidding? If you ask me we never stop talking. It's one of the things I miss right now; his soothing voice in my head" It was true. The silence that came from Lucario currently was killing me inside.

"Were you both always talkative?" Ash now joined in on the conversation as was May listening from Lucarios other side.

I smiled seeing how curious the three of them were. "God no. When Lucario and I first met he was a Riolu and didn't want to speak one work to me if he could avoid it…" the memory of such occasions then came flooding back to me.

Ash swiftly dragged a chair from the side of the room and sat down beside me while Max plopped himself down on the foot of the bed. Each of their eyes focussed on me as I looked to Lucarios face in the hope of seeing his luscious red eyes staring back at me. Though that was not the reality. "How did you meet?" I looked to May as she spoke "When I look at your friendship it doesn't seem like that of a trainer and pokemon"

It really didn't seem like that long ago that Lucario and I first met but it had truthfully been over three years. I stroked down some of the stuck up pieces of his fur as I went to hold on to his paw while I told our story. "When Lucario and I met I'd say we were kind of like how Ash and Pikachu were when they met. Except I had a very stubborn pokemon with superhuman strength and speed. It was actually after I had left home to become a pokemon trainer…"

~ _3 years ago~_

 _I was so stupid. To think that I could be a good pokemon trainer and yet I have failed to catch a single pokemon in the two and a half months that I have been out in the world. Home seemed so far away now and as much as I missed it I didn't want to return and give up. I had waited a long time for my chance to leave and I was not ready to throw in the towel just yet._

 _Eric had fuelled my necessity leave home since he betrayed my trust. I had believed him to be a most trusted friend but that had been thrown down a hole in a second. He had disrespected me in a heartbeat. Insulted my name and struck me where it hurt. My experience away from home hasn't been the easiest but I never expected it to be simple. I already knew that Eric had crushed my soul and I wanted to prove that I could restore myself._

 _Those dreams I used to have of being a skilled trainer still stood. I would prove that I am just as strong as Eric._

 _I had been walking constantly with no real intent on going anywhere particular. A plan was set in my head that I had to find a wild pokemon that would be suitable to try and catch. One that would help me be able to catch others and help me improve my knowledge of pokemon. My luck this far hasn't been very good though._

 _The day was quickly ending now and I needed a suitable place to stay the night. I had chosen to walk through the middle of the woods so finding someone nearby was out the question. It would seem that my only option was to find a good place to camp the night out. Just ahead of me was a nice circle of trees around a clear patch of grass; it was perfect. The first thing I wanted to do was get a small fire going so that I could keep warm and cook some food. With all the tall trees around I had plenty of fire wood at my disposal. My second task would be to set up my small tent that was shoved into my backpack. It wasn't that complicated which made setting up for the night so much more stress-free._

 _It was getting darker by the second so I was quick to dump my backpack in the middle before moving over to some sticks that had collected together. It was quite obvious that it wouldn't be enough for all night and as soon as I sparked a fire it would burn quickly. I picked up as much as my arms could carry before moving back towards my bag. As I did I heard a faint rustle not too far away. It made a small gasp of air escape my lips as I turned around to find the source. My eyes squinted a bit; the darkness under the trees making it very hard to make anything out. The shadows were now coming out to play. After a quick moment I turned back round but again there was the rustling. It was closer this time – I was sure of it. Only then did I feel my heart begin to race._

 _I never did like being alone at night but I had survived this long on my own. "Hello…Is anyone there?" I was sceptical when speaking aloud, hoping that no one would actually answer. I waited but there was only silence stood with me. "Hello"_

 _Taking in a careful breath I returned to the task at hand and went to move to back to my bag. Before I could get to it though the swift sound of flapping caught my ears and then there was the pain. The sticks I had collected clattered to the ground as something stung in my side. I yelled out and hunched over from the pain. Then there was this squawk before another sharp pain. This time I caught sight of something a light brown colour swooping around._

 _My mind became frazzled thinking of what it could be. It had to be a pokemon; I must have been invading its home space. Like I said before I wasn't having the best luck. I learnt from the pain though because as soon as I heard squawk again I ducked immediately and crawled to over to my backpack. Constantly looking around my eyes finally set on the figure of a Fearow gliding above me. I could see it was about to swoop down towards me again so I was quick on my feet to run towards the cover of the woods._

 _I huffed as my breathing increased. My legs speeding up my running to get to me to a safer place. I didn't want to stop to look to see if the Fearow was still following and I already knew that trying to catch it in one of my pokeballs was going to be a waste of time. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb your home" I shouted to the flying pokemon in the hope that it understood that I never meant to cause it harm._

 _When I could no longer hear the flapping of the Fearows wings I began to slow down to a stop. I couldn't see it anywhere but that didn't mean it wasn't close by. Now I was back to square one again; I needed a place to stay the night. Why was everything so complicated?_

 _On the bright side I had made a little more progress on making it to the next town but I was still stranded for the night. The thought that immediately entered my mind was to carry on until I found another suitable spot but the darkness had rolled in so quickly that it would be hard to see things. The last thing I wanted was to be attack by even more wild pokemon._

 _Moving on I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on edge. I might have fled the Fearow but I still got the feeling that I wasn't alone. Before I could question if there was someone there the rustling from before caught my attention. It was close. It was always getting closer which was starting to freak me out._

 _Fast paced footsteps as if someone was running incredibly fast pattered on the ground followed by the small sound of the wind. Or was it the wind? I tried to follow the sound, twisting and turning here and there to try and see what was there. It had to be following me. Now I was really nervous – my heart racing so fast that I wasn't sure my body could keep up with it. I searched around me and then that was when I noticed a small cave to the side, it was perfect._

 _Cautiously I moved towards the cave where at least I would know I would be alone. Before I could reach it however the ground was knocked out from under my feet and I was on my butt. It could have been a softer landing admittedly. That's not what worried me. I don't know what but something had knocked me down, something fast. Ok, now I was scared._

 _And if things weren't bad already then they were getting worse; any light the moon offered was gone and replaced with thick clouds in the sky. It meant one thing which I absolutely hated…storm._

 _Within that short moment I forgot that I was being harassed and made my way over to the cave. It was dark and gloomy as I approached it so I swiftly found some wood and brought into the small shelter. It wasn't deep but it would be enough to provide quick shelter from the fast approaching storm. Dumping my bag I set on rubbing a stick on a piece of wood; my hands getting faster and faster to increase friction._

" _Come on, come on" my arms began to ache but I didn't let up not even when I heard movement coming from outside. "Come on you stupid…" the wood sparked and a small ember of fire grew "Yes!" I cheered happy that something went my way today._

 _Quickly I threw the burning wood onto the rest of the wood I had gathered; the fire immediately growing and providing an instant warmth. The cave lit up and flickered as the fire did. Only then did I try and calm myself; breathing in and then out in a soothing fashion. Sitting down on the floor I removed my backpack with a little difficulty and leant back on it._

 _It felt good to rest and take it easy for a little bit. My side and back hurt from where the Fearow had attacked me but I knew it wasn't too serious and I would heal. It's not like I couldn't move at all. Bruising was definitely going to be a problem though. I relished in the safety net the fire seemed to create it was like it burned all my worries away._

… _That was until I heard a distinctive growl. Undoubtedly there was a pokemon nearby and it didn't seem happy._

" _Trespasser!" that wasn't a friendly a voice at all._

 _Immediately I was on my feet looking around for anything out of the ordinary. That was until there was a gust of wind and I was knocked back onto my butt again. Groaning from even more pain shooting through my body I sat back up to see a pokemon I never thought I would lay eyes on: Riolu._

 _It wasn't that big and stood in a defensive manner at the back of the cave just staring at me. Its fur was a mix of a lush blue and pitch black colour. Two appendages hung down from its face and glowing red eyes peered at me in an unhappy manner. If I had to guess I would have said that his was his cave and I wasn't welcome. "I'm sorry. I just saw the cave and needed a place to stay for the night and the storm"_

 _The Riolu growled prominently at me in a threatening tone. He took a step towards me and I stood quickly moving back away from him. He repeated the action again and again basically pushing me outside. I could see what was happening and I didn't want to argue with him. Though I was fascinated by this pokemon I didn't want to intrude and get on the wrong side of him. Before I could step outside there was this humungous clap of thunder that roared through the air followed by the brightest flash of lightning._

 _My instant reaction was to scream and cower in the corner. I moved to the side by the wall of the cave and crouched down. My arms hooked over my head and over my ears in a form of protection._

 _I had always hated storms, it was an irrational fear, but I couldn't help the way it made my heart almost leap out of my chest. The fear running all the way through my body and putting me in a state of shock. I shivered as the air grew colder and suddenly a down pour of rain fell from the sky drenching everything outside within a quick second. I sniffled as I panicked._

 _My thoughts running crazy as I had completely forgotten I wasn't alone in the cave. Slowly peering up from my arms I saw the Riolu right in front of me. I only had to reach forward slightly to touch him but I wouldn't dare. It scared me a little to see him so close without warning that I took a wobbly step back trying to keep my balance in my crouched position._

 _I watched carefully as the Riolu seemed to think on something. He looked from me to outside the cave and then back at me. I wanted to ask him if he would allow me to stay for the night but as I opened my mouth nothing came out but a small croak and whimper as more thunder sounded._

 _The Riolu came forward to me again and used his paws to grab my arm and pull me towards the fire "You can stay until the storm passes" he spoke to me in a quiet gruff voice. It wasn't hard to tell that he still wanted me out but he showed kindness in letting me stay for a little while._

" _Th…thank…you" I stuttered out the words as Riolu led me to where I had been sitting before and released me. He didn't say anything more to me, only sat himself down at the back of the cave away from me._

 _I let the fire warm me as I tried to ignore storm overhead. Only then did it hit me that the Riolu spoke to me but I didn't hear him aloud. I heard him within my thoughts. "You're telepathic aren't you?" I looked to him wonder but he didn't respond, only closed his eyes to avoid looking at me. I didn't want to push him; he was being kind enough to let me stay so I studied him as much as I could. It was no wonder that people wanted a Riolu. They evolved into Lucario and from what I had read they had the power to control aura. Riolu was limited to its aura abilities but it was still impressive._

 _Sighed and looked away to the fire. My eyes feeling heavy, I went to close them in the hope of getting some much needed rest but as more thunder clattered above me and rung in my ear drums my body would jump and I was kept awake. Eyes peeled wide open in the fear that the storm would get me somehow. Small tears pricked my eyes and overflowed, running down the length of my cheeks. This was why Eric struck me, why he had betrayed me: I was weak. How could I become a good pokemon trainer if I feared the violent weather so much? I let out a small sob as the tears continued to fall just as much as the rain did outside. I was worthless. No friends and a family that would be ashamed of me if they could see me. What did I have? My fears and bruises that I rightly deserved._

 _I shivered as the cave was lit up for a hasty moment as lightning struck not too far away. The fire was beginning to die down; I wanted to get some wood from the pile I had made in the corner but I felt frozen. My arms only hugging my legs closer to myself as I kept myself in isolation. I couldn't move my body. Not even to dig in my backpack for something to eat to fill my empty stomach. Somehow I only began to feel worse instead of better even though I was sheltered from the storm. I wanted to hide myself away and become the smallest thing so that I was unnoticeable. My face was buried in my arms as an extra form of protection._

 _I was about to let out another sob when I felt something warm on my shoulder. Somehow my fears seemed to die down just a little a bit; my body started to lean into the touch as I slowly looked up. To my surprise Riolu was sat right beside me with his paw resting on my shoulder which then fell down to my arm. His eyes met mine and I couldn't help the soft smile that made its way on my lips. Riolu nodded to me before turning his gaze to the flickering fire. Only then did I notice that he had put more wood on it to keep it going._

 _Warm engulfed me as I now felt reassured. My heart rate calming as I let my head rest on my arms and my eyes close. My breathing soothed by the presence beside me…_

 _I had actually done it; I had slept through the storm. I'd never been able to get piece of mind before to allow my body to rest while the weather scared me stiff. The last thing I remember was Riolu comforting me before I let my mind go. The next thing I knew it was morning._

 _The storm has well and truly passed and outside it looked as though it had been a peaceful night. No sign that a storm ever happened. Riolu was nowhere in sight so I presumed he had left me in the hopes of returning to a vacant cave. I didn't want to insult his kindness to me last night so I was quick in grabbing my backpack and leaving. My mind had already decided that I would make it to the next town today where I could stay before moving on again._

 _As I began my trek my stomach started to grumble. I had forgotten that I hadn't eaten in a while. Swiftly I pulled out a chocolate bar to snack on – not the best breakfast in the world but I was all out of cereal bars. It would have to do until I could restock. I left the cave behind but in the back of my mind I hoped to see Riolu once more to just thank him._

 _Taking a bite of my chocolate, I paced myself knowing that the next town was still a good distance away. I was quite content to ignore the world around me and just escape to my own little world in my head when a yelp of pain caught my attention. And then there was the familiar squawk; the Fearow was back. Immediately I was cautious and put away my snack. Looking all around me for any sign of the pokemon but I didn't see it. It couldn't have been that close. It was closely followed by a growling that I recognised from Riolu. Was he in trouble?_

 _My feet carried me before I knew what was happening towards where the sounds were coming from. It wasn't long that I came across both Riolu and Fearow. The two seeming to be fighting though Riolu looked as though he was being defensive and not offensive. I watched as he was able to use aura to anticipate the danger and evade the bird pokemon. The Fearow kept going on the offensive which didn't make any sense; they were far a good distance from its home. I watched as the Fearow swooped just as Riolu had tripped and was getting back. My mind couldn't concentrate on a single thought and again I found myself acting before actually thinking things through. "Pick on someone your own size!" I shouted at the aggressive Pokemon before picking up and throwing whatever I could get my hands on. My movements with the objects were careful however. I threw a stone or two but made sure that I wouldn't actually hit the Fearow with it. My pokemon loving nature meant that hurting any kind of pokemon would hurt me too. They were living beings and deserved just as much respect as people did._

 _It seemed to be working though. I had quickly ran out of small stone to throw so I resorted to using sticks – the Fearow was backing away from Riolu which allowed me to put myself between them. "Violence is not the answer to whatever dispute you have. We are far from your home and don't pose a threat" I spoke softly to the Fearow hoping that it understood that I was proposing peace. For obvious reasons though I kept a hold of a stick. There was no guarantee that the flying bird would back down._ _It viscously flapped its wings towards me before letting out an angered sound, with that it ascended into the sky and flew away._

 _Only when I was sure that the Fearow wasn't going to swoop down and attack did I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. An aching in my chest lifting as I relaxed my tense arms and turned to face Riolu. My gaze immediately landing on his legs that he was clutching. My eyes softened to see he was hurt but as he met my eyes I could clearly see that he was thankful for my interference. I doubted he's admit it to me. I took a small step towards him, dropping the stick to show that I meant no harm. I wasn't sure if he groaned from the pain or if it was warning to me to stay away but I didn't stop not until I was knelt by his side. "Let me look at it" his first instinct was to look away and try and get to his feet but he only fell back down again, right into me actually. He quickly pushed up from me and sat on the floor. It was clear that he didn't want to communicate and he didn't want my help but I wasn't going to leave him if he was hurt. I went to take his paw away from his wound so I could see it but he lashed out hitting my hand away. "If it's an open wound it could get infected. Please, I can help" I get my voice low and soft._

 _We made eye contact and I finally saw some truths. It is true that the 'eyes are the windows to the soul' because as I looked into his I could see that his cold exterior was a way to protect himself. He most likely hadn't had many good experiences with people so he had little trust. He kept to himself because it was easier and anyone he came across would probably try and catch him as soon as they could. At the same time as all this came to mind I could feel him look for my true motives. "I'm not going to try and put you in a pokeball, if that's what worries you. True, my plans are to be a good pokemon trainer one day but that day isn't today. I don't even have one pokemon to show for the months since I left home to be a trainer. Maybe I'm too ambitious…" I looked away from him towards where I had been originally headed "Maybe they were right about me. I'm not worthy of training pokemon. Perhaps I am too naïve and see too much good in people but that doesn't mean that I'm stupid and too trusting. They're not necessarily bad qualities to have" I don't really know where the words came from. I just started talking and continued to babble out my thoughts and feelings. I guessed that having no one to talk to in my travels meant that I bottled up my feelings instead of letting them out. "But if there's one thing that pains me more than anything: its seeing pokemon hurt and treated like objects" I slowly looked back to Riolu to see he had not once looked away from me. He had concentrated on me solely as I talked. Practically pouring my heart and soul out to him "I might be ambitious and want to be a trainer but I could do that to a living thing" somehow through it all I had begun to cry and they were free flowing down my cheeks like a silent stream. How did I not notice this?_

 _I didn't think there was anything more I could say to convince Riolu that I could help him. I really didn't want to give up; but I had already learned that you can't help those that don't want it. My eyes pleaded him to let me help. It wasn't long when I notice him move his paws to give me access to his wound. Gasped upon seeing it. A sizable hole was in his leg, not too deep, but it still didn't look great and must have been really painful. The removal of the pressure his paws had created meant that the bleeding began to worsen and drip down his leg. Wiping my tears away and taking in a deep breath I set to work. Quickly rummaging through my backpack and fetching out my medical supplies. Using clean cloths I applied pressure to his leg and winced in unison, with Riolu, at the pain that he must have been feeling "Sorry"_

 _I continued to apply pressure hoping that the bleeding would stop soon while I used my free hand to unravel some bandages. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Riolu was examining my every move. An idea then popped into my head. Reaching into my bag I pulled out the chocolate bar from earlier and held it out to the injured pokemon. He seemed to think it was something dangerous at first and tried to put a little distance between himself and the chocolate – only until he realised that moving would only worsen his injury. "It's chocolate. You eat it" Riolu was still cautious. I smiled and took a small bite to prove to him it wasn't poisoned or anything._

 _I watched as he perked up seeing me prove my point. I held the food out to him again and he vigilantly took it. His pupils concentrated on me as he took the tiniest nibble of it. I observed and didn't miss how his whole face changed; the sweetness caught in his taste buds and the sugar was probably tingling the back of his throat, drawing him back to have another bite. He liked it that much was I was sure. Another plus being that I was distracting him from the pain that was probably shooting through the nerves in his limb. The best thing however, was that I was showing him that not all people were bad. And I had no intention of being some sort of threat to him. In many ways I had great respect for Riolu and it had only been a few hours since I had met him._

 _It was quite funny to see how the sugary treat seemed to lighten his mood but I wasn't complaining. Delicately I lifted the bloodied cloth to see the wound had just stopped bleeding. The red liquid having hardened and sealed the open injury. I mentally fist pumped while I dropped the cloth and grabbed another clean one. I applied some antiseptic to it first and then lightly dabbed the wound. Again Riolu winced and I couldn't help the guilty feeling that overwhelmed me "I'm sorry". Once I was sure the wound was clean and wouldn't get infected I picked up some gauze and covered the area with it. I tried to zone out the pained groans that came from my actions as I focussed on dressing Riolu's leg with some bandages and then sealing it was a little tape. "There…all done" I was actually quite impressed with myself. Then again if it were me I would have been fussing over the pain I was in – bandaging myself always takes longer than it needs to._

 _I looked to Riolu to see he had finished my chocolate and was inspecting my work. "Thank you" his voice echoed in my head. I had to think a moment just in case I imagined it. I mustn't have. The voice was almost soft and caring._

" _You're welcome" I gave him a soft smile before clearing up my possessions and packing them up again. He didn't seem to have any problem with standing on his leg now but I could clearly see he wasn't putting all his weight on it. "You know I'm heading for the next town to hopefully resupply, I'm low on food. You could come with me if you want" the surprised look he gave me really was a picture. He obviously hadn't been asked this before and was still wary; then I eyed the chocolate wrapper "I promise there'll be chocolate" my voice had an innocent ring to it…_

~present day~

I chuckled softly thinking of the fond memory. "He came along with you and became your first pokemon?" May asked.

"No. He came along with me and we had small very short conversations. He still wasn't fond of talking with me; I bought him the promised chocolate and some supplies. I also convinced him to come with me to see the sites. We had fit a lot into a day and by the end of it we were back where we started: at the cave" I watch Ash, Max and May nod a little as their eyes focussed on me and the story I was telling. "He let me stay another night so I could freshen his wound wrappings in the morning and then I left"

Now the others were confused and if it wasn't for the quiet atmosphere I would have burst out laughing. "So how did he become your first pokemon?"

A playful smirk made its way onto my lips "well that's a story for another time"

Immediately my ear drums filled with moans. They had wanted to know how I had managed to get a Riolu as my first pokemon. "You wanted to know how Lucario and I met and I told you. You never asked how we became close"

"We're asking now" Ash excused.

I vigorously shook my head "nope. You'll just have to wait"

I smiled seeing how desperate they were to know. I actually couldn't believe that I hadn't told the story before to anyone. It seemed to be just our own little story. "There's no reason to why he let you stay with him" Max began to break down the memory I had told them. "Really, as a wild pokemon he should have disregarded you. I wonder why he helped" Silence then lingered in the room for a minute or two. I guessed the only one that could answer Max's questions was Lucario himself. "He offered you comfort as well which is unusal"

"If…if I hadn't" we all perked up at the tired voice that hadn't been heard before "she would have had a heart attack. I I'm sure" I recognised that voice; particularly the way it spoke in my head and not vocally in the room. My eyes grew a little wider as I creaked my head to look directly at Lucario. I couldn't help the joyous gasp that left my mouth when I saw Lucario meet my gaze and I felt his paw grip onto my hand that was still resting on his.

"Lucario, you're awake?" I spoke with the biggest smile before practically jumping up from my chair and wrapping my arms around him. He groaned in pain from my actions and I instantly pushed away from him "oh I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" with the way I was suddenly apologising, you would've thought I was the one to put him in that bed.

"Try not to break him, Lauren" Ash laughed.

I shot him a quick glare before turning my attention back to my beloved pokemon. I heard him chuckle and then I felt him pull me towards him. The next thing I knew all I could feel is fur and warmth. Lucario was hugging me tight towards him. I was more or less using him as a pillow but I wasn't going to complain for jinx it. He was alive and awake which I was eternally thankful for. "I'm so glad you're okay"

"I'll live. Are you okay?" I couldn't believe how much it warmed me that even though it was Lucario that got really hurt he was still worried about me. Even after he had awoken. A quick glance to the corner of my eye where May sat, a little blankly, told me that Lucario hadn't voiced his question to everyone.

I had gotten used to have conversations with him more mentally than vocally quite a while ago. My travels with the others meant that they got used to it too but they always chose to speak their words. "I can't believe you're worried about me when you're the one that needed immediate medical attention" I mentally spoke to him. "Eric left after you lost consciousness. He said that he'd be back to do the same thing to me that he did to you" Closing my eyes I relished in the feeling of Lucarios embrace. I felt him begin to stroke my hair which greatly relaxed me.

"Lauren hasn't left your side for even a second" May spoke to Lucario, letting him know what he had missed.

"Reliving some interesting memories at the same as well, it would seem"

I could hear in May's voice that she was a little embarrassed "we were a little curious, but she won't tell us what happened after she left you"

Lucario and I chuckled at the same time. Of course he knew I was teasing them, he knew better than anyone. "A story for another time I think" he laughed.

"That's exactly what Lauren said" I smiled practically hearing Ash's slight annoyance.

I took in a calming breath and felt the weight of all my worries just fly away. "Maybe next time" I spoke quietly but I was sure that Ash, May and Max heard me.

I caught the sound of Max fiddling with his glasses "why did you help Lauren, Lucario"

I withdrew from his embrace and immediately missed his warmth. All eyes were now on Lucario "because she was afraid. If that were me then I would been the same way. I didn't trust Lauren at the same time but she proved herself to me when she helped me" Lucario then made eye contact with me "you poured your heart out to me. You were truthful with me and show kindness where I didn't know any existed" I smiled at Lucarios words. My cheeks flushing a little red.

I let out a small yawn. The tiredness of having not rested finally catching up with me. Lucario could see it in my eyes, I knew it. He surprised me when he reached forward for me and used his limited strength to pull me towards him. I let him but didn't quite realise that he wanted me to lay with him. I gracefully did and rested my head on his fluffy chest.

"We'll wait outside and let you both rest. Let us know if you need anything" Ash got up from his chair and motioned for Max and May to leave with him. Swiftly they did leaving just me and Lucario. A small moan hummed out from my throat. "You stubborn pokemon, don't ever do that again" I felt Lucario stroking his paws down my arm and hair in unison.

"No promises" he replied. Implying that he had no problems taking hits for me. Even if he did end up in a recovery bed. I wouldn't think too much on it now.

I was so relaxed. I had never felt so much peace at any one time then right at this moment. My best friend was fine and within a matter of time he was going to be just as strong as he was before. Maybe even stronger. I already knew Lucario was going to be overly protective as soon as he was fully healed. If anything he'd be quite possessive and watch me constantly, even while I slept. I didn't care for that right now though. Right now I was going to savour this tranquil moment.


End file.
